Neutral Blood
by Annabeth Volturi
Summary: The Potters had triplets, but kept one & gave up the other two. Adopted by the Lestranges, the children grow up to be neutral so as not to choose sides. They attend Hogwarts at 13, but when they find out their brother's life is in danger they decide to step up to help him escape the meddlesome headmaster's clutches & his domineering parents. Warnings inside HPxDG, DMxOC. JJxGW
1. Prologue

_**Hey guys, so I decided to try a new wrong-boy-who lived story, and it's also being made with the help of my sister author AnnaBoleyna1536. We both like the idea of Harry going dark/neutral though it's not entirely the same thing, so we decided to make a fic of it. **_

_**Here is the main summary, sorry if it's different from the one under the link:**_

_**James and Lily had triplets, but only one is proclaimed the child-who-lived and the other two are given up for adoption. Harry and Isabelle Potter are blood-adopted by Bellatrix and Rodolphus Lestrange, given new names and a new life up until they turn thirteen when they attend Hogwarts. They're destined to defeat the Dark Lord and more, but without their brother it may not happen. **_

_**Rated M for a reason people, don't like then please don't read!**_

_**Pairings: Kyran Lestrange (Harry Potter)/Daphne Greengrass, Draco Malfoy/Nerissa Lestrange (Isabelle Potter), Remus Lupin/Nymphadora Tonks, James/Lily, James Jr/?, Severus Snape/Narcissa Malfoy (eventually), Bellatrix/Rodolphus**_

_**Warnings: AU, Parental abandonment, Lemons in future chapters, some violence non-canon behavior. Motherly Bellatrix, good Snape.**_

_**Bashing: Dumbledore, Percy and Ron Weasley, partial bashing of James, Lily, & Sirius, maybe even Molly and Arthur I'm not sure on that yet.**_

_**Written by myself and my sister author AnnaBoleyna1536, and we don't own Harry Potter.**_

_**Enjoy!**_

_November 2__nd__, 6:00 a.m.:_

It was a cool, chilly morning deep in the heart of London, England. Most would still be asleep this early in the morning, all snuggled up and warm in their beds, but a man and woman strolling along with two bassinets in their hands were not. The two babies they had in them, a boy and a girl, were both wrapped up warmly and fast asleep. The two parents carried up to the stone steps of a muggle orphanage, recommended by a dear friend of theirs, and set the bassinets on the top step.

"I don't know if I can do this James." the woman cried as she watched the babies inside. Her son and daughter, only a year old but this would be the last time she'd see them.

"They'll be better off here Lily." the man said as he held his wife, and she sniffled but nodded. "We're doing this for them."

"Yes, it's for their own good." they both kissed the babies' heads softly, and rang the doorbell twice before disapparating back to their home. Some moments later a woman answered the door, saw the babies, and brought them inside.

"Margaret what's-oh my goodness…!" another woman, a younger one came forward when she saw the children.

"I just found them on the steps but they seem to be fine." the other woman bent down to look at them. "Completely healthy, but to be so young." she sighed.

"Poor things."

"Whoever brought them had better have a good reason."

"They're twins, a boy and a girl."

"Yes, and they'll be hungry soon so we'd best get more bottles ready." the other woman nodded.

"I will prepare their beds at once; shall we put them with the other infants?"

"Yes, but something tells me these two won't be here for long, here Judy." Margaret handed the babies to Judy, and she smiled as she held them.

"Yes, alright little ones let's go." Judy took off with the babies, while Margaret went to wake the cook to start breakfast so the children would be up at seven to eat. She couldn't help but wonder though; those two babies were a bit odd to her. Just a feeling, but something was definitely off.

"Obliviate." a whisper was heard and Margaret suddenly froze, before collapsing. A dark, cloaked figure ran in the direction Judy had left in, and found her placing the babies in the nursery. "Obliviate." Judy didn't even get to turn around before she collapsed to the floor, and the figure grabbed the bassinets before leaving.

_Lestrange Manor:_

"You found them." Rodolphus Lestrange said as a cloaked figure came in and pulled off their hood, revealing to be his wife.

"Yes, just in the nick of time too. They were right where you said they'd be." Bellatrix Lestrange set two bassinets down and kissed her husband.

"You mean where I said they'd be." a man came into the room, and smiled at the babies.

"Of course Reggie, I knew you were there." Regulus Black, younger brother of Sirius Black and head of the Black family came forward. "Your friend was right up to the tiniest detail, I still can't believe the Potters would do this though."

"Dumbledore has them under his thumb too much, and I knew they would do it without a second thought." Regulus sighed. "I don't know about Sirius though, I estimate he might be angry at first but he too might fall like his friends." Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore, Headmaster of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, Chief Warlock of the Wizenagamot, was considered to be the greatest wizard of the age by most, but distrusted by others as well.

"But are you sure these children will be better off with us?" Bellatrix looked down to the babies, and her heart warmed. Most wouldn't see her as the maternal sort, due to her own reputation but after she saw these babies she knew she wanted them.

"They will if they had remained in that orphanage it's likely they would've died at a young age, a deadly sickness I believe. My friend said their futures disappeared sometime after the age of twelve if they weren't found. Their lives here will change that, and they will be destined for great futures."

"What of the other one?" they knew the Potters abandoned their two children but kept their son, reason being they thought he was the BWL, the defeater of the Dark Lord.

"He will be spoiled and weakened without them, but at the right moment when they meet he will get stronger. Dumbledore has everyone believing only one child can defeat Voldemort but in truth it has to be all three." it was rare that triplets were born in the magical world, but it was a known fact that most shared a magic core and if separated it could be damaged later in their lifetimes.

"Can we assume the boy will change his ways?" Bellatrix asked. Knowing how James Potter was as a child it was likely the son they kept would be the same. Spoiled, lazy, arrogant, a useless lay about just as his father was.

"I'm not sure, but if I had to guess it would take a lot of time and reality hits to make him see. For now though, we had best prepare these two for their new birthday." Regulus smiled again.

"Indeed we must, but to think you two are going to adopt the Potter children or two of them but still." Bellatrix laughed, at first she didn't think she could be a good mother to children who weren't hers, but after a lot of convincing from her husband and cousin she came around.

"I have always wanted to be a mother, but I won't have my past interfere with my family."

"Neither will I, and neither will you Reg."

"I will keep it as well, but they will learn the truth when they get older. We don't want them finding out from someone else."

"Yes, now is everything ready?"

"It's all together, Snape is waiting with Narcissa."

"Cissy's here? Where's Draco?"

"Asleep in the guest room, but he'll wake in the hour so we best be quick." They took the babies down to the cellar, and in the very room were Severus Snape and Narcissa Malfoy on both sides of a table that contained two silver chalices, an old book bound in dragon skin, a small knife, and some vials filled with clear liquids.

"Oh Bella they are gorgeous." Narcissa smiled, of all the family she had Regulus and Narcissa were the only ones Bellatrix could love. After Andromeda left the family and Sirius was disowned there wasn't much else to do, but they stuck together.

"They'll be even more gorgeous soon." Bella set the bassinets on the table. "This won't hurt them will it?"

"No Bellatrix, they'll feel no pain." Severus opened the book. "We have the potions and the directions, all we need now are blood samples from you, Rodolphus, and the babies. A simple finger prick will do the trick, so no serious amounts."

"And the birth certificates?"

"Will be made thanks to Regulus' connections, seeing as the Potters practically 'disowned' these two the whole thing will be legalized. No one will know, for now." Bellatrix and Rodolphus nodded, the babies would know the truth in the future but not until they were old enough to understand. Bella couldn't have babies of her own, she had gone to her family healer and they told Bellatrix she was basically infertile. It would've taken a miracle to get her pregnant.

"Let's get to work, we can only do this once." they were going to blood adopt the two Potter children, to be sure in case anyone found out the truth no legal action could take them away. James and Lily, by magical and muggle law according to Regulus' friend, would have no legal rights to the children in the future.

"Yes let's." Severus handed Bellatrix a sterile needle and she pricked her left pointer finger, letting the drop of blood fall into the vial Severus held out. Rodolphus did the same, and as the two blood samples mixed the liquid inside turned purple. Severus carefully pricked the same fingers on the babies, but they didn't wake and the liquid in the second vial turned blue. Severus took out his wand and set the vials in front of the book; he began to chant a spell in a strange tongue, and the vials glowed brightly for a few moments after he finished.

"Now…Bellatrix and Rodolphus you drink half and half of this vial." he handed them the vial that had turned blood red. Taking out two small bottles of formula he poured half of the lighter blue potion into both, and handed one to Regulus, and one to Narcissa. "Once these are drank the magic from the spell will take effect, and the babies will be yours." Narcissa and Regulus fed the babies, and Bellatrix and Rodolphus drank their own.

"Oh my…" Bellatrix and Rodolphus both suddenly felt light-headed for a moment, but the real surprise came when the babies' appearances began to change. Their skin went a little lighter, and their hair grew darker though the little girl's hair became curlier. Severus pulled up a blank birth certificate, already signed by the family healer.

"What are their names?" Bellatrix looked down at her new son and daughter, knowing the perfect names for them.

"For our daughter…Nerissa Lucretia Lestrange." Bellatrix stroked her baby girl's cheek. The name appeared on the certificate in magical writing.

"And our son…" Rodolphus looked down proudly at their boy. "Kyran Archimedes Lestrange." instead of going with the traditional astronomical names of the Black family they went along with new names. The names were both on the certificate and the magical seal making the blood adoption legal appeared in the bottom left corner.

"Congratulations Mr. and Mrs. Lestrange, you are the proud parents of fraternal twins." Severus gave a light smile.

"And now that it's official, we were hoping that Regulus could be the babies' godfather?" Regulus stared at them. "And for Cissy to be their godmother."

"Really? Both of us?"

"You're both the closest thing to family we have, Rabastan is in prison and Regulus is the head of the Black family, plus Sirius isn't going to cozy up to us anytime soon. You seem to be the rightful choices." Narcissa and Regulus were speechless, but both gave hugs.

"We're both honored to do so; we will protect these children with all our power." Regulus Black, as head of the Most Ancient and Noble House of Black, had many connections in the Ministry even without the Minister. He would use them to keep his family safe.

"Yes, now Bella…"

"Cissy?" Bellatrix picked up her new son and rocked him while Rodolphus held their daughter.

"You must let me show you the nursery! I made it just the way you and the babies would love it!" Narcissa motioned for them to follow, and everyone did. In the nursery, next to the master bedroom, two cribs made from dark wood were on both sides of the dark blue and pink room, with a star mobile over both cribs that lit up the room with magical lights, dressers with brand new baby clothing all washed, toys including an old doll that belonged to Bellatrix when she was a child, and a little stuffed griffin that was Regulus' old toy, scenes of snakes slithering around the walls, and so much more all put together by Narcissa.

"Cissy it's wonderful." Kyran stirred in her arms. "Oh…he's waking up. Hello my baby boy." he looked up at her and smiled.

"Ma…Ma." that shocked everyone.

"He just called me…" dark eyes filled with happy tears, and Bellatrix hugged her son.

"Looks like our little family is off to a good start." Rodolphus kissed Bellatrix's head, then his son and daughter's, and they spent the rest of the day planning some fun and time with their new babies. The Lestrange family had its heirs, now they just had to make sure their children wouldn't want for anything and be protected.

_Potter family Home, a week later:_

"James! Lily we're back!" Sirius Black and Remus Lupin came in through the floo of their best friends' home, back from a long trip all the way to France for some last minute Auror business.

"Padfoot, Moony hey!" they embraced James and Lily.

"Looks like everything's calmed down now, Frank and Alice are alright too they're staying with Lady Longbottom for the time being." the Potters and Longbottoms were both targets of Voldemort and his death eaters, but with the Dark Lord gone and the death eaters mostly rounded up things were cooling down.

"Good, I'm glad they're alright." Lily came back in with JJ.

"Yeah well Fudge gave us a week off so we thought we'd bring over some presents from France, where're Harry and Isabelle?" James and Lily looked at each other. "Guys?"

"Sirius, perhaps you and Remus should sit down." Lily had on a weird look.

"No, no what's going on? You two look like you're hiding something." Sirius put on a hard stare.

"Pads, Moon…Harry and Isabelle are gone." both men nearly dropped the bags they'd been carrying.

"Gone? How…they were fine that night but where…?"

"We did what we had to Sirius." Sirius froze, and Remus paled. "We gave them up."

"Did what you…YOU GAVE THEM AWAY?!" Remus shouted. "HOW COULD YOU?" James backed up, he'd never seen Remus so angry before.

"Remus please…Dumbledore did a scan on the babies, Junior is the only one who had magic strong enough to kill Voldemort, Harry and Isabelle…they're squibs."

"Squibs…so you just gave your children away like they were nothing, and you left them alone? Where are they? Did Dumbledore tell you to do this?" Lily shook her head.

"We didn't want them to grow up and feel out of place! It would be better for them to grow up away from magic." Lily defended James, she always did. "Albus recommended it."

"Did you give them to Petunia?"

"No, no she wouldn't take them even if we begged." Lily shook her head. "It's better for them this way, can't you see that?" Sirius and Remus stared at the two like they had been replaced by imposters.

"I DON'T BELIEVE THIS! WHAT KIND OF PARENTS JUST GIVE UP THEIR CHILDREN WITHOUT SO MUCH A CARE FOR THEM?! HOW COULD YOU DO THIS TO THEM, AND TO US?"

"Junior is the one who did it Padfoot, he has to be protected."

"And Harry and Isabelle won't? Did you even consider that Voldemort may go after them one day if he returns?"

"He won't…" James shook his head. "They'd be useless to him."

"Like they are to you?" Remus snarled. "You don't love them anymore because they're squibs? If I had a squib child I would never abandon them!"

"We did what was best!"

"No, what you did was cowardly." Sirius glared hatefully at James. "They are my godson and goddaughter, I never would've let this happen. If I had a child born a squib I sure as hell would fight for them, hell even if had a werewolf child I would be there for them!" James and Lily looked away.

"Where did you take them?"

"To an orphanage." James didn't even bother covering it up. "They're better off there; Junior is the one who needs us now."

"They all need you now, but if they ever reappear…you'd better hope they're alive and happy or I'll be sure to make you both pay! I won't cut Junior from my life, but you two…you're worse than scum to me now." Sirius and Remus turned and stormed into the floo, leaving the Potters alone in their living room.

"They'll come around Lils, don't worry." James turned to his wife.

"James…are you sure we did the right thing? I mean what if…?"

"Lily Dumbledore knew what he was doing with that scan; he told us what would happen if Harry and Izzy grew up next to Junior. We both know it'll be hard, but we'll get through this." he hugged her. "Our son needs us."

"But…James you know how Petunia was…I know she hated me but…" he stopped her.

"Which is why we did it, we can't have Junior being resented by the others because he is special." Lily nodded, she knew he was right but her heart still longed for her other children. "Don't worry love; it'll get better in time."

"I hope so." Lily held Junior to her again, and James held her for several minutes before they finally let go and went to eat lunch.

They thought they did it right, but unfortunately for the Potters…this was just the beginning.

_**Hope this is a good start for you, I'll try and have the next chapter up as soon as possible. I had to make sure this one was written carefully. **_

_**Next chapter has a time skip in it, to a view of the twins' lives with Bellatrix and Rodolphus. Also a meeting with Regulus' mysterious 'seer friend', who might actually be something more; Kyran and Nerissa will learn the truth before they go to Hogwarts, fear not on that. It's a start for them both, but is it going to have its ups and downs? Well that's obvious isn't it?**_

_**R&R**_

_**Later!**_


	2. Family Talk

_**Well I'm glad the fic has some good likes so far. Yes if you noticed I changed the pairing, while I do like reading Harry/Ginny fics at times I have to admit that she's too much like Lily so I decided to put Harry with someone else, likely one of the last people anyone would expect Harry to be with. I will however make her a friend and rebel of her family, I don't hate GWxHP pairings I just can't picture them a couple. **_

_**Now in this chapter there is a time skip to where the Lestrange twins are about nine years old, getting an idea of how they've grown up and they learn the truth. Regulus' seer friend shows too, plus some descriptions on the twins' lives and an idea of the Potters but only in opinion.**_

_**Written by myself and my sister author AnnaBoleyna1536, and we don't own Harry Potter.**_

_**Enjoy!**_

_Nine years later:_

Nine years had passed since Bellatrix and Rodolphus Lestrange blood adopted the Potter twins; nine wonderful years gone and more to come for the family. The twins had grown healthy and happy; they were very close to each other and their parents. They loved their cousin Draco, and when they were babies Draco began to bond with them very closely especially Nerissa.

"Mother! Mummy look!" ten year old Kyran ran in with Nerissa in tow, both holding two small calico kittens in their arms.

"Now where did you find them?" Bellatrix loved the children, she gave them what they wanted and the kids were grateful for it all.

"They were in the woods all alone, we couldn't find their mother. Can we keep them?" the kittens seemed to be cozy in the children's arms; they were very small too.

"If you keep them darlings you'll have to look after them, that means feed, clean, groom, and of course play from time to time. Can you do that?" they nodded.

"Yes mother."

"Alright, you may keep them but we'll wait until your father comes home so we can get them some food and beds. Or wait…Arachne!" a house elf appeared.

"What can Arachne do for Lady Lestrange today?" the elf bowed.

"Run to the alley and get some kitten chow, and a few toys as well for our new pets."

"Yes milady, right away." Arachne was a loyal elf to the Lestrange family, her who family before her had served the Lestranges for years and the twins loved her. She helped take care of them as babies, but Bellatrix did most of the work.

"Alright you two, what are you going to name them?" the kids looked at the kittens.

"I wanna name mine Sphinx, he was sitting like one when I found him." Kyran held his kitten.

"And yours Nerissa?"

"Peaches, because she's fuzzy." Peaches were also Nerissa's favorite fruit. "She's cute mummy."

"Yes they both are, now have you two finished your reading?"

"Yes mummy."

"Then you'll be prepared for when Mr. Snape gives you a test?" they nodded. "We'll see how you do, now take the kittens upstairs and fix them a bed. Your father will be home soon and don't forget to wash up before dinner."

"Yes mother." they left upstairs leaving Bellatrix alone in the foyer. She loved her children to death, she would do anything for them and so would her husband. Soon enough Arachne returned with the items needed, and went upstairs to the twins' room.

"Bella!" Bellatrix heard her name being called from the floo in the grand living room. Looking into the fireplace it was none other than Regulus.

"Hey Reggie, is something wrong?" he had an odd look on his face.

"Quite the opposite actually, may we come through?"

"Of course, come on in." she stepped back and he came through with his girlfriend/seer friend Calpurnia Schwinger, the same woman who told her about the Potter children becoming her own. "Calpurnia dear you look lovely as ever."

"Thank you Bellatrix, you look good yourself. Where're the twins?"

"Upstairs with their new kittens, hold on." she took in a breath. "KYRAN, NERISSA GET DOWN HERE YOUR UNCLE REGULUS AND CALPURNIA ARE HERE!" her voice rang off the walls, and footsteps came running down the stairs. No one would say it aloud, but Bellatrix's voice could overcome Molly Weasley's if they had a shouting match.

"Uncle Reggie!" The twins went to hug him and Calpurnia. "Hi Callie." they called her Callie since it was easier than Calpurnia.

"Salazar you two are getting so big, what is your mother feeding you." Regulus lifted Kyran into his arms.

"So tell us, what's going on?" she could only guess when she spotted a beautiful ring on Calpurnia's left hand.

"We have great news." Regulus went silent for a bit. "I asked Calpurnia to marry me."

"And I said yes!" she showed the twins the ring. It was actually a ring from the Black family vault, with the family crest inside, made of pure silver with diamonds and one emerald in the middle. It was given to every wife of the heir, and with Regulus as the heir he had full access to the family treasures.

"You're getting married?" Nerissa had a dreamy look on her face. "That's so romantic!"

"So can we start calling you Auntie Callie now?" Kyran asked.

"Of course you can dears; I already knew you would eventually." Regulus put on a sulky look. "Oh Reg, don't start."

"What?" Bellatrix smirked.

"She knew I would propose but she didn't say a word; said she didn't want to ruin the surprise."

"We already sent word to Narcissa and Lucius, they want to help plan the wedding."

"Can I be your flower girl?" Nerissa asked jumping up and down.

"Sure dear, and Kyran can be the ring bearer."

"And what about Draco? You know he'll want to be a part of it." Kyran and Draco were close like brothers, they always included each other in everything with Nerissa.

"He'll be the second ring-bearer, he'll carry one ring and Kyran another." Calpurnia was actually from a good pureblood family, but the only one left in her line. She had parents who passed away ten years ago, and her twin sister died of dragon pox when they were four. No other relatives lived in her family, and she had an entire fortune behind the name though she rarely touched it.

"It's about time too, I thought you'd never get married Reggie."

"Well I had to be sure I found the right woman, and I have." he put an arm around his fiancée. Regulus was eighteen when he met Callie on a trip, but they started off as colleagues, two years later became good friends, and then slowly dated until now. Neither were too old to have heirs, hell witches could give birth past the age of forty but rarely. They had lived together for a few years now, but why they waited so long to marry no one knew.

"We all knew that years ago, but it's your life Reggie and you do have a good one here. So when can we expect the wedding?"

"In a month." Bellatrix' eyes widened.

"A month? So soon?"

"We want to marry as soon as possible, and we plan to honeymoon in the Caribbean my family has a beach house out there." Callie kissed her fiancé's cheek.

"Alright, but when will the twins be fitted?"

"Next week if you want, I'm off twice next week so we'll have time to pick out robes and gowns. Now…what color does my future niece want for her dress?" Nerissa beamed.

"I like purple!" unlike most girls Nerissa didn't like pink very much, she said it was 'too light' for her despite the many shades of it. Her favorite color was royal purple, and Kyran's was deep sea blue.

"Alright purple it is, we can go to Twilfit and Tattings they'll have just what we're looking for. Also…" Callie looked at Bellatrix, she knew what the look meant.

"Wait until Roddy gets here, he wants to be here for this." after she said that the front door opened.

"Father!" the twins ran to the front door and there was Rodolphus, windswept but looking fine. They hugged his legs and he bent down to hug them.

"Just what I love to come home to, now what am I missing?" Bellatrix walked over and kissed him. "Now that's better, oh hullo Regulus, Calpurnia."

"It's actually soon-to-be Lady Black Rodolphus." Regulus corrected him.

"Oh you…" he saw the ring. "About bloody time mate, thought you'd never tie the knot." everyone laughed.

"Roddy…it's time." Bellatrix touched his arm, and his face went serious. "Children, let's go into the living room. We have to talk."

"Can we show daddy Sphinx and Peaches first?" she nodded and they ran upstairs.

"Two kittens they found, I said they could keep them." that eased the confused look on her husband's face. "How was work?"

"Not bad, just more paperwork getting done and all; the Potters were there today, apparently invited to a party hosted by Fudge." Bellatrix rolled her eyes, the Potters acted as if they only had one son and never had others. While it was true hardly anyone saw the triplets, no one questioned it in the last decade.

"What about Sirius and Lupin?" Regulus hadn't spoken to Sirius in years; they'd drifted apart after Regulus had joined Voldemort and refused to believe he and Bellatrix turned sides to protect their family. He knew what he did in the Ministry as an Auror, but Sirius just ignored him and though it hurt Regulus to no end he had Bellatrix, Narcissa, Calpurnia, and even Andromeda for support. The elder Black sisters weren't close like they used to be, but they visited each other and shared Christmas cards. Andromeda knew nothing of the twins' blood adoption, but she didn't hate them just like Bellatrix didn't hate her niece Nymphadora.

"They seem to be getting along fine, but they aren't cozy with the Potters. That brat of theirs is a horrible child, acting like he owns everything and he's only nine."

"As expected." Calpurnia whispered, and the twins came running down with the kittens in blankets.

"This is my cat Sphinx father." Kyran showed him.

"And this is my kitty Peaches." Nerissa showed hers.

"Eh I like cats more than owls, they're cute too. Now let's go into the living room." the whole family went in and sat down. "Now Kyran, Nerissa…there's something you both need to know but before we say anything…" he took his wife's hand. "Nothing will change for us, no matter what we tell you just remember that we love you alright?"

"Yes father." they seemed a little confused, Bellatrix only hoped they wouldn't be hurt after this.

"Children…this isn't easy for us to say, but do you both remember what Uncle Lucius taught you about blood adoption last month?" they nodded. "Well….you both…you're blood adopted by us, your father and I." they stared at her hard.

"Blood adopted…you mean…?" the children were very intelligent for their age, they had been taught a lot of the traditions of pureblood families but only the necessary ones. Lucius thought it fit to teach them about blood adoption just before they were told the truth.

"We found you at an orphanage in London; your real parents at the time left you there. Calpurnia…she told us about you and we couldn't just let you grow up in that place."

"Mother…" Nerissa spoke softly. "Blood adoption, it can't be removed right?"

"No dear it can't, it would kill you if it was or worse turn you squib."

"So if the people who abandoned us tried to get us back…they couldn't?" Kyran's voice went dark.

"No, your blood adoption was done legally and it's official in the Ministry eyes. No one knows who you were before, and no one is going to take you from us. You are our children, even before the ritual was performed we loved you both and we still do." the twins put the kittens down and went to hug their parents.

"We love you, that potion made you ours legally and officially." Rodolphus kissed their heads. "We still love you as much as we did then and we always will."

"We know." they answered.

"Mother, father, who were our other parents?" Nerissa wanted to ask, she had a right to do so.

"Sweetie, remember that they can't take you away." she nodded. "Do you remember the Potters?" the twins frowned. They had met the Potters once when they were eight, out in the alley and their son had pushed Nerissa into a puddle and Kyran kicked him in the shins. James and Lily called them Death Eater brats, and Bellatrix wanted to hex them into oblivion but didn't when Nerissa's knee had cut from the fall.

"Them?" Kyran stared in disbelief.

"Yes, those people were your real parents at a time and that boy with them is your brother….or was we're not completely sure on that."

"You see children…" Calpurnia spoke up. "You were born triplets, but something happened sometime after you were born and the Potters were forced to take you into hiding. When you were a year old, an evil man came to kill you all because of a prophecy. He found out from a friend of the Potters, now a traitor in Azkaban, where you were hidden and went to kill you. Somehow he didn't kill James and Lily Potter, but when he tried to kill the three of you…your magic sent his spell back and destroyed his body."

"So he's dead?" Kyran asked.

"We aren't sure, my visions still sense him but where he is none of us know. We believe he's weak, but he has followers out there who will come out when and if he returns. The Potters believed the son they have now is the one who did it on his own, so they think he is the prophecy child. Your magic was extremely weak from the spell, so they thought you were squibs. The man who lied about this was a man named Albus Dumbledore, his reasons we don't know but we're sure he wants a tool to control."

"So he lied about us being squibs, to get rid of us?" Kyran was the smarter of the two.

"Possibly son." Rodolphus closed his eyes. "That man is the headmaster of Hogwarts; he has more skeletons in his closet than Voldemort, the man who came after you."

"Our guess is that he is looking for a meal ticket to rise to power…that's why he chose your brother. He isn't as strong as you two, and with you separated he will become weaker in time before his body gives out." the twins' eyes widened.

"You mean…he could die?" Nerissa's lip trembled.

"Yes, but when you two are closer to him in Hogwarts he will get stronger but only if you two try to help him. That won't happen until you turn thirteen though." Calpurnia answered.

"What do you mean?" Kyran looked to his sister.

"We aren't going to send you to Hogwarts until you turn thirteen, until then you both are going to be homeschooled by your Uncle Lucius and me, and Calpurnia and Regulus will come in a few times a week for other subjects. It's already been approved by the ministry, but this is because we know that once Dumbledore sees you both he'll try to spy on us. We want you to be prepared and alert when you attend the school." Bellatrix smiled.

"What about Draco?"

"He will go to Hogwarts next year, but you can write to him and he'll visit on the holidays. We're doing this to help you children, because once you're under Dumbledore's eyes we won't always be around to help." the twins looked at each other for a few moments.

"We understand mother, father." they said.

"Our brother though…is he still…?"

"Even if you are blood adopted the bond you three shared at birth still accepts him as your brother even if you aren't blood anymore." Regulus pitched in. "Don't worry; it'll all make more sense when it's time. For now, you two are going to continue with your usual education but after this summer you're going to learn new things. You need to remember though, as long as you're being taught in this house you can use magic but outside not unless your life is threatened. Understand?"

"Yes Uncle Regulus." they nodded.

"Alright…don't think too much on this alright? There'll be more time to discuss this later but for now let's all get ready for dinner."

"Right, I'm starving." Rodolphus had a bear's appetite when hungry, but he had enough etiquette in his blood to keep his composure.

"Us too!" the twins held their stomachs.

"Well take the kitties and feed them first, then gather in the dining room." the twins left with Rodolphus and their kittens, but when they were out of earshot Bellatrix leaned in closer to Regulus and Callie. "They took that better than I thought."

"They are mature for their age Bella, sometimes I worry but it's expected." Callie whispered to her. "In the next few years they will get stronger, but when they finally come face to face with their brother there's no telling what may or may not happen."

"You don't know?" Callie shook her head.

"I only know events around them right now, but to repair the bond with their brother they will have to act on their own. I don't know when it will happen, but it will take a life or death event to do it. By then everyone will know the truth, but nothing will ruin the family we have." Bellatrix had come to trust Calpurnia when the twins first came, now she was like a sister to her even if she was marrying her cousin.

"They should've hired you for Divination instead of that old fraud Trelawney." the adults shared a laugh.

"Mother…" Nerissa came back with Peaches. "Father and Kyran are hungrier…" she sighed.

"Alright go into the dining room, Uncle Reggie and Aunt Callie will join us won't they?"

"Love to." they all journeyed into the hall where dinner was laid out on the table. As Bellatrix sat down with her family she knew that sooner or later the twins would be gone at that school, but she also knew thanks to Lucius that the twins and Draco would be well protected.

'I'll never let anyone hurt them, Merlin help me protect my children.'

_**Sorry if I kept you waiting too long on this, just wanted to get things cleared up here. So the twins now know the truth, yes they're young but also mature and smart for their age. They'll learn more throughout the fic, so they'll eventually be prepared for events to come.**_

_**Next chapter will have the twins going to Hogwarts but not at the beginning. It'll have another time skip in it, and we'll get a glimpse of how the twins have progressed plus them being neutral. They'll get on the train, be sorted, & have a first encounter with their brother. Lupin and Sirius will appear too but James and Lily won't until maybe the next chapter or after.**_

_**R&R**_

_**Later!**_


	3. School Starts

_**Well I am glad that lots of you like the story so far, I'm very glad on that. Hopefully this chapter can hold you until I post the next one.**_

_**Now this chapter starts off as a little idea of how the twins grew up being neutral and all, then it will go to their trip to Hogwarts on the train. Expect a little drama to go down, and then it's off to Hogwarts and their sorting with some ideas of what their new life will start as. Remus and Sirius will appear here, but not going to move too close to the truth yet. **_

_**I will say now, that no one is going to know who the twins once were until maybe during possible events of GOF though this is not following the books.**_

_**Written by myself and my sister author AnnaBoleyna1536, and we don't own Harry Potter.**_

_**Enjoy!**_

_Two years later:_

"Auntie, how did we do?" thirteen year old Nerissa Lestrange stood in the middle of the grand living room of Lestrange Manor with Kyran and Calpurnia with her wand in hand, with Kyran in the same stance as her.

"Great, both of you did great." Calpurnia and Regulus married a month after their engagement as they said, and the wedding was all in the papers. It was a private event, but Regulus had sent a wedding invitation to his brother though it came back unopened and Sirius never came. "Your skills have improved, you'll both be ready when you get to Hogwarts."

"In another week." Kyran put his wand away. He was tall for his age, but he had let his hair grow out and it was long enough to be put back in a ponytail. Nerissa's curly black hair was gorgeous around her face, she was as beautiful as her mother but with a kinder smile and gentle eyes. They both had the same color hair and dark brown eyes; both were strong and powerful in magic, and smart though Nerissa was more knowledgeable but only when necessary.

Calpurnia, Bellatrix, Lucius, Narcissa, and even Regulus had taught the children all they needed to know for school. Severus Snape had come by on weekends to see, and though he and the twins got along he was strict with them. Draco visited only on holidays, but he was excited his cousins would be coming to school with him.

"Yes but it will be worth the wait. Your mother and father wanted to keep you safe until you were ready, and that's exactly what they've done."

"We know, but we are concerned." Kyran sat down on a chair. "What if we're not in Slytherin, our whole family has been in Slytherin?"

"You needn't worry about that, you will go to your destined house." Calpurnia kissed Kyran's forehead. "Both of you will have a new start to your new lives, but you must remain neutral as your mother has taught you."

"We will, we understand that while we don't want to be dark/evil, we don't want the 'light' to think we would join them." Calpurnia had told them stories about the Dark Lord named Voldemort, and they weren't afraid to say his name. Their mother had told them when she and their father joined him they thought it was a way to bring back the Slytherin name, but instead it was to slaughter innocents and take over the magical world. She didn't like muggleborns, but she didn't think killing them was right either. Regulus was the same, but some muggleborns he could be civil with.

"We don't want to choose sides; perhaps we'll be able to do the same for others." Nerissa went to Kyran's side.

"That's a grand idea, but don't start anything yet. Your arrival at the school will be a shocker for most, but there will be others willing to know you while some will be willing to judge you."

"We understand, but what about Draco?"

"He will be the same, though you can assume how the Potter child is behaving." they knew about their brother's behavior, his spoiled attitude acting like he could do as he pleased, but that would all change when they got to Hogwarts.

"In just a week sis we'll be going to school, proper school."

"It would only be proper if we weren't worrying about being watched."

"Either way children, you are both ready to take that school by storm." they hugged Calpurnia, and then heard the floo go off.

"Mother!" they went to hug Bellatrix and Rodolphus who came after her.

"Hello my loveys, how was your lesson?"

"Invigorating mother." Kyran loved using big words. "Where did you go again?"

"To the Ministry son, your Uncle and the Minister had to work out some last minute details about your registration. It went well too, Fudge is actually hoping you two can help shape the school a little better."

"Is he not fond of the others there? Or is it the Potters?"

"No dears it's not that, it's just that ever since Dumbledore became headmaster of Hogwarts the houses are filled with stereotypes. Hopefully something will change that." Bellatrix winked.

"Hopefully." the twins said before laughing. "So Mother, when are we going to Diagon Alley?"

"Right now if you want dearies, but have you fed Peaches and Sphinx?"

"Yes mother." the kittens had grown into full on healthy calico cats, though Sphinx was a bit fat because he loved to eat even if he wasn't hungry. They would be going to Hogwarts with the twins, and be kept close when needed.

"Alright, go get your cloaks we'll get your school supplies and remember to bring your wands." Kyran and Nerissa's wands were quite powerful. Nerissa had a wand made of cherry with a veela hair for its core, and Kyran's wand was made of holly with a phoenix feather for a core, but the strange thing was when they first received their wands a strange feeling went through them…like a connection with the wands themselves.

"Yes mother, accio cloaks!" Nerissa summoned the cloaks, hers being purple and Kyran's being blue.

"Kyran…where are your glasses?" Rodolphus stared at his son.

"Here father." Kyran pulled them from his robe pocket, silver oval glasses with shining clear lenses.

"You know you must wear them dearest, even if your vision is good you know how your eyesight can vary."

"I know mother I know, now can we please get going?"

"Yes we can, Callie would you like to accompany us?"

"Oh no Bellatrix I must get home, I have a few things I need to do. Besides I've spent all day with your children, I think a good family walk would do."

"You are family Calpurnia." Rodolphus told her.

"Yes, but I mean parents and children family time. I will be there when they leave for school though, oh and Nerissa dear…?"

"Yes Auntie?"

"Keep an eye out for troublesome teens, there's a lot of them around in that alley." she winked.

"Oh sure, thanks aunt." Calpurnia kissed the twins and hugged their parents before leaving through the floo. "Mother, while we're in the alley can I get a new book or two?"

"Sure dear, Kyran?"

"Um…if it's not too much trouble I'd like to get a new broomstick, my old one is about to give out."

"That's because you love flying almost as much as your homework." Bellatrix laughed. "Since you did very well in your last lessons you'll get a new broom. Now let's be off." they all disapparated to the alley behind the Leaky Cauldron, and after tapping the bricks the entrance to Diagon Alley appeared. It was a bit crowded but it being so close to the school year who could imagine it not being?

"Stay close you two."

"Yes father." Nerissa answered and they entered the alley. First they would go into Madame Malkins' shop for robes, then to Flourish and Blotts for books, get their cauldrons, and quills plus the items they wanted for themselves.

"C'mon now." they walked into the shop and Nerissa went for the girls' robes with her mother while Kyran went to the boys'. Lucky for them the robes all fit fine, but as they paid for the clothing and were about to leave they ran into a group of redheads, the Weasley bunch.

"Oh sorry…" the youngest one, a girl with long flaring hair and bright blue eyes said.

"It's fine." they walked along with their parents, but caught the glares from the Weasley patriarch and some of the sons. The Weasleys were like most others, thought the Lestranges' got away with being Death Eaters and didn't deserve to be allowed around children, but it had been proved they turned sides when the war first started but some still hated them.

"Hey Lestrange!" right as they about entered the bookshop the voice of Auror James Malcolm Potter was heard.

"Here children." Bellatrix moved the twins behind her. "What do you want Potter?"

"I'm out here getting a birthday gift for my son, and I saw your…family walking around Lestrange. What're you up to?" his eyes were suspicious. He was a cold man, Kyran could see that and Nerissa could sense he was hard-hearted and his eyes weren't much better.

"We are getting school supplies for our children, is that a crime?" Rodolphus answered him.

"No, but with your kind anything could happen." he looked at Kyran. "Your son could be following in your footsteps for all I know."

"So would yours Potter, considering what an ill-mannered, spoiled little twerp he is." Bellatrix snarled. "Our children are far better behaved than him; at least they don't throw tantrums in public like five year olds." the twins held back their giggles.

"You'd best let us be Potter, wouldn't want to involve Regulus in this would you?" Potter frowned. "You remember what happened last time?" James Potter was the big-mouthed Auror of the entire squad, he liked to speak before he thought and that got him in serious trouble with the Blacks.

"Sirius' traitor brother, I'm not afraid of him." Regulus could cost the man his job if he pleased, but only if he had sufficient evidence to do so. Since Regulus' family name and reputation gave him access to certain things in the ministry he could do as he wished by law; James Potter never liked him but only tolerated his presence because of Sirius when they were in school. After they graduated Sirius just ignored Regulus and never bothered calling.

"You should be, now leave us alone." Rodolphus steered the family away into Flourish and Blotts, but when Nerissa and Kyran were alone in a corner they began to whisper to each other.

"Think our brother will be like that?" Nerissa looked a bit worried.

"Perhaps so, but we'll do what we can to remedy that. If he goes under that influence he will go under us like Callie said." Kyran sighed. "It'll work out though, I know it will. Now let's get our books and supplies today, we'll worry about that later." he patted her shoulder and they went about the rest of the day, both eager to begin school but also nervous on how things would be once they started.

_A week later:_

"Oh my darlings remember no matter what house you're in we'll love you always." Bellatrix kissed the twins' cheeks.

"We hope so, but we know you want us both in Slytherin seeing as the entire family has been in Slytherin." Kyran smirked.

"Even if you somehow wind up a Hufflepuff son, we still love you." Rodolphus hugged them both. They had already loaded their trunks onto the train, and it was near time to go.

"Ah there's your cousin." Draco came over with his parents, looking rather excited. "Hello Draco." one quick hug to Bellatrix and Rodolphus came. "Now you kids get on that train or we'll be forced to send you next year!"

"Right! Bye!" they all boarded the train, and Draco led them to a space where multiple other Slytherins were waiting.

"Hey Draco, is this them?" a large boy sat up.

"Yeah, Kyran, Rissa this is Gregory Goyle, Vincent Crabbe, Pansy Parkinson, Theodore Nott, Millicent Bulstrode, and Blaise Zabini." he went in the order. Rissa was Nerissa's nickname by Draco, since had trouble with her name as a baby but they got along fine when she called him Dray.

"Nice to meet you all, are you sure there's room in here for us?" it seemed rather full, though he began to regret those words when the train engine went off.

"There are two more seats here, it'll be fine." Draco sat down next to the Goyle, and the twins sat down beside him. "Are you two excited to begin?"

"Yes, we can finally attend a real school. Not that we hated being home-schooled but we want to make friends and have more opportunities." Nerissa smiled.

"Good thing too, I think you two will do well in Slytherin."

"Draco, you know we might not end up in Slytherin, if anything I think Kyran will be better in Ravenclaw he's quite intelligent."

"Logical is a better word sis, but if either of us belong in Slytherin it's you. Underneath that pretty exterior lies a cunning little serpent waiting to strike at the right moment." Nerissa blushed at the compliment.

"You two are very close I can tell." Pansy smiled. "That's to be expected with magical twins, your parents…"

"Are very proud of us, and they've already said no matter what house we're in they'll love us unconditionally. Though I certainly don't want to end up in Gryffindor or Hufflepuff." Kyran rolled his eyes.

"Why's that?" Zabini asked.

"I hate red and yellow colors, they drown me out." everyone laughed, but the laughter ceased when someone came through the doors, a redhead who was no doubt a Weasley, and a boy whom they all recognized as Potter Junior.

"I thought I heard some hissing in here, and it turns out to be some slimy snakes." Potter Junior sneered at them.

"Bugger off Potter, no one wants you here." Draco glared.

"Who's going to make me Malfoy?" he smirked and spotted Kyran and Nerissa. "Who are you two?"

"You don't have very good manners do you?" Nerissa looked away.

"I know you…" the redhead spoke up. "Those are the Lestrange children, the death eater family." the twins' eyes darkened.

"Our family turned sides…Weasley right? Yeah we've heard of your family, thinking everyone who isn't involved with the 'light' side is evil and dark. Maybe not all of your family is biased, but you certainly are." Nerissa caught the snarl, but she wasn't scared.

"Don't know why they're even on the train, they never enrolled."

"Relax Ron; I'm sure Dumbledore will keep a close eye on them. Why else would he allow them in the school?"

"FYI Potter it was the governors who allowed them to enter Hogwarts, all transfers go through the school governors and sometimes the ministry not the headmaster." Draco was annoyed like the others.

"Seeing as your father is a governor Malfoy it would be easy for them, probably won't get past the first months." Kyran and Nerissa just looked away.

"So who is this tosser?" Kyran pointed at Potter junior. They had to pretend not to know him, even if they met him once.

"You don't know who he is?" Ron glared at him. "He's the boy-who-lived, so show him so respect!"

"Respect? He hasn't earned our respect so go away." Nerissa groaned in annoyance. These boys were acting like they could own everyone, ridiculous. They knew this would happen, but hopefully something could change it in the year to come.

"You just wait until we get to Hogwarts, you'll see how we run things in my school." with that said the two left back to their own car.

"Don't worry about them; they're mainly all talk and no bite." Draco laughed. "They tried hexing us the last day of term last year, but we got them good with the jelly-legs curse." everyone joined in the laughter, but Kyran and Nerissa knew that once they entered the doors of Hogwarts their lives weren't going to be easy under the meddlesome mind of one Albus Dumbledore.

_Sometime later:_

"Here at last." the twins left off the train with their group, seeing everyone get off towards the carriages, but hearing a huge half giant man calling for the first years and them.

"First years and Lestrange twins here! C'mon now be quick about it!"

"That's the game keeper, Rubeus Hagrid. He's also a caretaker of magical animals, kind of a hobby for him we think but he's extremely loyal to Dumbledore, so watch out." Draco whispered to them.

"See you at the school." Kyran and Nerissa walked over to the man named Hagrid.

"Yeh two are the Lestrange twins?" they nodded. "Follow 'e." the first years went toward some boats, but Hagrid led them to a bigger boat. "Yeh two will be sorted afer first 'ears, jus wait til McGonagall calls yeh when yeh get there." they got inside.

"Thanks." they said.

"Yer' welcome, keep yer hands n' feet in at all times." he said before leaving to check the first years. In the distance of the huge lake they saw the castle on a hill, it was big like they'd been told and their mother had said it was built by the founders named Helga Hufflepuff, Godric Gryffindor, Rowena Ravenclaw, and Salazar Slytherin all the houses' names. They knew the basics of all subjects and more, but for now they would find out what house they belonged in.

Right when they reached the shore a man with a balding head and a cat with big yellow eyes greeted them.

"Lestrange twins, this way." he turned and led them into a passage, leading towards the front doors where the first years had all gone through. They entered into a corridor, went up a flight of stairs but stopped when they saw the first years huddled together and spotted a woman with her hair up in a tight bun, wearing long black and green robes and glasses talking to them. "You wait here." the man left.

"Now you will follow me, and as for Mr. and Ms. Lestrange…" she spotted the twins. "You will wait here until I call you."

"Yes ma'am." they nodded and she left with the kids. That had to be Minerva McGonagall, deputy headmistress, head of Gryffindor house, and transfiguration professor.

"Do you think we'll wind up in the same house or separate?" Kyran shrugged at his sister's question.

"Depends on personality sis, but either way we'll still be brother and sister. Nothing will change that." he held her hand and she gripped his. Some time passed and they could hear cheers and clapping sounds from the other houses. No doubt most of those children had family members in there, but the twins weren't worried…they knew what to expect and they were prepared. McGonagall came back and motioned for them to follow her, which they did.

'Here we go.' Kyran and Nerissa walked down the rows behind the woman, and towards a stool with an old hat on it.

"Welcome to Hogwarts, our new students Kyran and Nerissa Lestrange. They are joining our big happy family in this grand school, so I suggest you all treat them equally." Dumbledore smiled, but the twins could see right through him. They spotted their teacher Severus Snape, who nodded at them, and they spotted two other men giving them odd looks, one they recognized as their cousin Sirius Black. He was an Auror though, why was he here?

"Now...which of you wants to be sorted first?" McGonagall asked.

"Ladies first." Kyran held out his hand and Nerissa sat on the stool. McGonagall placed the hat onto her head and it moved.

"Mmm, oh my what a mind this is…yes you will do great things in your years to come. The accomplishments you'll make, you will be a great witch in…SLYTHERIN!" the whole house of Slytherin cheered for Nerissa and Kyran applauded his sister. When he took the stool the hat was on his head, and it took in a breath. "Oh…goodness what a brilliant mind you have here…oh but a heart…a wise heart and a brilliant mind only belong in a place for a prodigy like you…must be, RAVENCLAW!" the house of Ravenclaw cheered, and with an approving look from Draco and Nerissa he made his way to his new house.

"Welcome to Ravenclaw, I'm Hermione Granger." a girl with very curly hair greeted him.

"I'm Ginny Weasley, pleasure to welcome you." a Weasley in Ravenclaw? That was a first, but the girl didn't seem much like her brother.

"Kyran Lestrange, pleasure to be here." he shook both their hands. He saw that Potter Jr and Weasley, plus three other Weasleys were giving him either hard or slight glares.

'I will do my job here, but my brother…you and Nerissa will always be my top priorities.' his family came first no matter what, but as he saw the twinkling blue eyes of Dumbledore staring at him from the staff table he knew that the old man was plotting and no doubt it would involve having them thrown out of school or worse in jail.

_**Hope this was worth the wait cuz the next one will take a bit to get up. Yes I put Ginny and Hermione in Ravenclaw, I personally thought Hermione was too smart for Gryffindor so she belonged in Ravenclaw. I put Ginny in Ravenclaw to be the family rebel, not some lovesick drama queen like she's usually written as but she won't be with Kyran here.**_

_**Next chapter will have Kyran and Nerissa's first day in Hogwarts, with more drama from junior and perhaps something from Sirius as to why he's at Hogwarts and not the ministry. Bellatrix will write to Kyran about being in Ravenclaw, but he will befriend Hermione and Ginny before he gets together with Daphne. **_

_**R&R**_

_**Later!**_


	4. First Day

_**Sorry about the wait everyone, I hope this does make up for it. It's not easy keeping up with other fics, especially with a full-time job and responsibilities, oh how I wish I was an author who could update a fic everyday but my time is limited. **_

_**Now this chapter is the first little show of Kyran and Nerissa's first day in Hogwarts, starting with a letter from Bellatrix to Kyran about him being in Ravenclaw. Making new friends, and proving some teachers wrong about their family, or starting off at least. Expect a little confrontation with Sirius, and a spot for Remus in the class with the twins. Not much Weasley drama other than from Ron, but you'll see more of that later.**_

_**Nothing from Dumbledore just yet, we're saving him for later so we don't move too quickly. **_

_**Written by myself and my sister author AnnaBOleyna1536, and we don't own Harry Potter.**_

_**Enjoy!**_

_Great Hall, the next morning:_

"I'll see you and Draco in class sis." Kyran and Nerissa entered the Great Hall for breakfast, both parting ways to get to their own tables.

"See you later Kyran." Nerissa joined Draco at the Slytherin table, while Kyran went over to Ravenclaw and sat down beside Hermione.

"Good morning." he said to her.

"Good morning to you too, have a nice night?"

"Indeed, the bed is quite comfortable." he sipped some juice, and then Ginny came over. "Hello Ginny."

"Morning Kyran, you know my brothers' aren't too happy about me being in the same house with you." she grinned.

"Oh really?"

"Nope, they seem to think you'll brainwash me into a pureblood maniac, but you won't I can tell."

"Of course not, why would I do such a horrid deed by jamming centuries old tales down your throat and hammering the 'proper' wizarding ways into your skull? What could I possibly gain from it other than a migraine?" the girls laughed.

"How is your sister?"

"Fine, she's over there with Draco." he pointed at the Slytherins, watching the two talk.

"So you're a Lestrange, do you think your parents will be angry that you're in Ravenclaw?" Kyran shrugged.

"Wouldn't matter if they were, the hat chooses the right house for us all. Why?" Ginny sighed.

"Her parents were a bit disappointed that she's a Ravenclaw and not a Gryffindor like her brothers and ancestors before." Hermione answered. "They still love her."

"But they are distant, a little. I guess they're worried my head will turn."

"Don't you have older brothers?"

"Yeah, two of whom have already graduated and love me still. Percy, Fred, George, and Ron are all that's left in school. The twins are pranksters so watch out, they make up trouble everywhere they go."

"That should be fun." Kyran ate his breakfast, but when he heard footsteps walking up towards the doors he turned and saw Sirius Black pass him. One small glare came his way but Kyran ignored it.

"Hey, you're related to Sirius Black right?"

"Unfortunately, he's not well liked in the family. Nerissa and I have heard stories about him and we thought we'd be able to fix things between blood, but when he didn't show up at his own brother's wedding we decided it was a lost cause." they're eyes widened.

"He didn't go to the wedding? Hell if I were angry at my brothers' for anything I'd still attend their wedding, just because it's family." Ginny snorted. "I don't know about him either, he's always been rather stiff around everyone even my mum can't get a rise out of him."

"No surprise, but whatever's on in his mind is none of our business and since he's an auror it would be wise to leave him be."

"Only if he does the same with us." Kyran finished up his breakfast. "I have DADA first, how about you two?"

"I have potions." Ginny answered.

"I have DADA too, I'll show you where the classroom is. You'll like Professor Lupin though, he's been teaching since our first year and he's the best."

"I've heard, Draco told us that he's good but he's odd."

"Maybe so, he looks like he's holding back on something all the time, or like he's in pain. He won't talk about it though so don't ask, when I did he got a little angry but he apologized after." Hermione ate the last of her breakfast. "Hey, an owl." she pointed up and Kyran spotted his dad's owl Hephaestus flying towards him.

"Hey boy." the owl stopped in front of him, and dropped a letter with the family crest on it. "Here you go. Feeding the owl a treat he flew off after a happy hoot, and Kyran looked at the letter.

"From your parents?" Ginny asked.

"My mum, I wrote last night." he opened it, it was no howler.

_Dear Kyran, _

_If you are worried that I am upset you're in Ravenclaw and not Slytherin don't be, I am proud you are a Ravenclaw. You and your sister will do fantastically, I know you will. I'm proud of Nerissa as well, tell her for me will you love? Give my Draco my love, or at least tell him I wish him well and Narcissa will be sending you your favorite treats this week._

_Also, if Sirius tries anything then please let me know I'll handle it. I'll expect a letter by the end of the week, tell me about your days and I want details. Tell Nerissa the same, your father is worried for you both._

_Reggie and Callie say hi, and take care of those kitties._

_Love,_

_Mother_

"Nothing to worry about, like I thought." he smiled.

"Wow, your mum really loves you doesn't she?" Ginny laughed. "People normally say she's insane."

"She's not." Kyran's smile faded. "Don't ever say that." Ginny got the message, her face going slightly red in embarrassment.

"Sorry, didn't mean to offend." Kyran dismissed it.

"We should get going, class will start soon." she grabbed her bag and Kyran followed, while Ginny finished up her own breakfast.

"Lestrange." right when they walked out of the Great Hall Sirius called out to Kyran.

"Yes?" he turned to him.

"Come here." he motioned towards Kyran.

"You wait here, it shouldn't take long." Hermione nodded and stood by the door, and when Kyran went up to Black he put on his mask. "Listen, I don't want any trouble and neither does Nerissa. I don't care what your past troubles were with our parents, you stay out of our way and we'll stay out of yours." Black didn't look convinced.

"I don't know if I should believe you."

"You don't have to, blood or no I know who the better people are. I know a lot of things, as does Nerissa, but we don't judge based on tales. You don't know us because you chose not to, so don't bother keeping an eye on us because we have no intentions of going to the 'dark side'. Don't pester my sister either, she doesn't want to see you for different reasons."

"Oh really?"

"Yeah, so leave us alone unless you have something important to discuss. I don't know why you're here since you're an Auror but I don't care either way."

"I'm surprised your mum is allowing this." he said it with a stern glare.

"There's more to her than you think, but then again you don't know her at all. Now if you don't mind, I have to get to class and I don't like being late. Good day Mr. Black." he turned around, but Sirius didn't speak. Kyran and Hermione made their way to DADA, and they were the first two there with some Hufflepuffs.

"You're Kyran Lestrange?" a boy with brown hair and green eyes asked.

"Yeah, you?"

"Michael Horns, I hope we don't have any trouble with you." Kyran could tell the kid wasn't bad, just careful.

"You won't if you don't start any." the honest truth was all he could give. "Now is the door open?"

"Yeah." they opened the door, and to everyone's surprise the room was clear of desks. Lupin was a hands-on teacher they all knew that, but on the first day? Guess they were in for a treat today.

Students started filing into the classroom, all depositing their bags and books on the far side of the wall. Professor Lupin came down from the staircase, and when he spotted Kyran his eyes narrowed a bit.

"Welcome everyone, to your first day in Defense against the Dark Arts. Those of you who don't remember I am Professor Remus Lupin, and I hope we can have a splendid year together." he smiled. "Now for today, we are going to be practicing dueling just to test out your skills. You may choose your partners, but go over some spells you might use and the entire class will practice. Now let's begin."

"Kyran?" Hermione looked at him. "Partner?"

"Sure, are you good?"

"Yes, just need practice." they stood apart from the others trying to pick their partners. Within a few minutes everyone had partners, and Lupin stepped in the middle of the room.

"Alright, now everyone form two lines but make sure there's enough space between you all. Wouldn't want any accidents here." all students did as instructed. "Now remember this is just practice, not fight to the death. If anyone steps out of line it's either points or detention depending on the results, now begin." Curses and hexes began to fly, and while some disarmed others grazed. Nothing serious, but it was progress.

"Kyran, disarm or stun first?" Hermione asked.

"Disarm then stun, ladies first." he bowed and she bowed back, they were the only two who did that because it was standard duel protocol, bow to the opponent to show respect in sorts. Hermione threw an 'expelliarmus' at him, but he blocked it and threw it back at her. Her wand was out of her hand in seconds; from the look on her face she was impressed.

"That was faster than anyone's done, especially Ronald Weasley and Potter Jr." Kyran rolled his eyes.

"Shall we continue?"

"Your turn." they bowed again and went into position. Kyran sent a stunner at Hermione and it was blocked, she sent one at him and it nearly hit his head. "Good aim."

"Thanks." they were being watched by the entire class, stunning was a fifth year lesson, but Lupin had been allowed to teach the spells if necessary. Even Lupin was impressed by them; he had never seen such talent in two young wizards.

"Alright that's enough." Lupin made the whole class stop. "Mr. Lestrange and Ms. Granger, ten points to Ravenclaw for your outstanding duel. Everyone else, practice your spells and give me a report on the proper art of dueling. You'll find all necessary materials in your books, if not the library. Class dismissed but Mr. Lestrange and Ms. Granger stay behind."

"Yes sir." the entire class left, and from the way Lupin was moving Kyran wasn't entirely sure if this would be good or bad.

"Is anything wrong professor?" Kyran eyed the man.

"No, I just wanted to say I'm quite delighted you did so well. Ms. Granger I know has done very well in all her classes, and you Mr. Lestrange, I can assume your parents taught you to duel?" Kyran nodded.

"Yes, why?"

"Just a question, I can see you'll be a good student." now he could tell something was off with Lupin. It wasn't a good or bad off, but it could've been both.

"I have no reason not to be, and sir if I may…do you have a problem with the fact that I'm a Lestrange?" Lupin was taken aback. "Sirius Black already confronted me."

"I see." Lupin sighed. "Well I don't judge students based on their families, I am fair to all. I will speak with Mr. Black later if you wish."

"Please don't, he's not my problem right now."

"Very well, thank you for letting me know. Now get to your next class, if your teachers' ask why you're late just tell them to talk to me."

"Thank you sir." He and Hermione left the room in all but a hurry.

"That went…alright." she said.

"Yeah, but I'm not sure if any of these teachers won't have it out for me and Riz." Kyran could only imagine how Nerissa's class had been going; she had Charms next with her house and Gryffindor.

_Nerissa's class:_

"Alright, students we will start the day off with a little pop quiz. This will see how much you've learned in the past few years, you have thirty minutes. Once I give you your test you may begin." Flitwick passed around the tests, so far the morning had gone alright with Nerissa Lestrange's first class in Transfiguration, but that went out the door when she realized she was having her next class with her air-headed brother Junior and his friend with the mind of a flobberworm Weasley.

'Hmm, this is easy.' she went to work and wrote like it was nothing. These questions were simple to answer, everything they'd been taught by Callie hadn't been a waste; Nerissa finished before most of the class.

"Done already Ms. Lestrange?" Flitwick walked over to her.

"Yes sir." he picked up the paper and looked it over.

"All correct, ten points to Slytherin."

"Thank you sir." two other students finished after her, one of them in her own year Daphne Greengrass sitting next to her. She was very pretty, and rumor had it she was near queen of the Slytherins since everyone liked her.

"Your parents homeschooled you?" she whispered, good thing they were sitting in the back and Flitwick was looking over a book at his desk.

"Yeah, I'm good with charms. You?"

"Pretty good, I'm Daphne by the way."

"Nerissa Lestrange, don't you have a sister?"

"Astoria, she's a year younger than me but she's my baby sister no less. Are you older or is Kyran?"

"Kyran is, two minutes older but he's such a pushover with me." Nerissa giggled. "I need to ask, how bad are those two?" she pointed over at Junior and Weasley.

"Idiots they are, acting like they own the school and thinking they're better than all even if they have no proof to show. Rumor had it Junior bought his way onto the Quidditch team two years ago, or his dad did when he bought him a new Nimbus 2000. He's as bad as his son."

"I would imagine, I don't like the Potter family at all they're a nosy bunch." Daphne nodded in agreement.

"They think all us Slytherins are scum, and the headmaster isn't much better though he can't get too far without the other teachers on him. There's even been a rumor that Junior and Weasley get off easily because he says so; though I'm sure it's true since they've broken so many rules already."

"A waste of a position to a lowly man." they giggled.

"Girls? Is there something you'd like to share with the class?" all eyes were on them.

"No sir." they said.

"Yes well, since you two are finished already you can begin the assignment on the board. It'll be due by the end of class, so get started."

"Yes sir." the two girls read the assignment, an essay on healing and bone-mending charms for minor injuries, and went to work right away. It wasn't long before everyone was finished with their quiz and started the essay, but while Nerissa was nearly done on her own she could hear faint whispering across the room. It would be dealt with later; right now she just wanted to make a good impression on her teachers.

About an hour later the class ended, but after Nerissa handed in her report she couldn't help but overhear Flitwick talking to Weasley and Junior.

"This isn't very good boys, didn't you study this summer?"

"N-No…" she saw Weasley's face turn red like his hair.

"I didn't want to." Junior didn't even bother hiding the truth.

"Oh dear, well I'm afraid if you two keep this up you won't pass the class. I will be writing to your parents about this if you fail next week's upcoming test and I'll have to speak to Professor McGonagall. Is that clear?"

"Yes sir." they nodded.

"Good, now run along." she moved outside where Daphne was waiting.

"What's your next class?"

"Umm, Transfiguration and I think it's Kyran's too."

"Good, I'd like to see how your raven brother is with his magic." Nerissa laughed, this girl would be surprised or perhaps not, though Kyran was very good with transfiguration though his defense and potion-making were better. "Is it true your parents don't care he's a Ravenclaw?"

"Yeah, mum's a bit open minded when it comes to that house. The other two are another story though…"

"Hey Lestrange, Greengrass!" Weasley and Junior came up behind them.

"What is it now, we have class?" Daphne rolled her eyes. "Go bother someone else Potter."

"Can I assume you two cheated off each other in there? How else would you have gotten done so fast?" Junior sneered.

"Really? You'd really ask that when you two kept trying to sneak peeks at other papers?" Nerissa shook her head. "A little word of advice Potter, don't start making up stories to make yourself feel more superior it'll just make you look stupid. Now leave us alone, so we can get to class or your head of house will dock points from us all including you."

"You can't talk to me like that." Junior growled.

"I just did, unlike this fool here I don't bow and kiss the ground you walk on because of some dumb reputation." Nerissa pointed at Weasley. "From what I can see, you don't have much brains at all."

"I would listen if I were you, her family is quite powerful after all." Daphne stepped in.

"Only because they're dark, they snake their ways up to the top to get what they want instead of hard work like the rest of us." Weasley smirked.

"Hard work? What would you know about hard work when you're as lazy as an old dog?" Nerissa smirked at the looks on their faces. "You two can't even pass a simple test let alone work hard." Daphne laughed at that.

"See ya around boys." the two girls turned around and continued on, thankfully making it to Transfiguration right before class began.

_**Not my best work but it's something. I'm sorry for the wait everyone I had been wanting to update for a while but I had to get my mind around it.**_

_**Next chapter will be a slight time skip, but will start off with Dumbledore's view on the twins. A little something between Sirius and Remus too, and towards the end there'll be something for Kyran and Daphne to start them off but nothing too serious yet.**_

_**R&R**_

_**Later!**_


End file.
